


My Idol And Me

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Ten is homesick; and counts on his favourite hyung to help make him smile.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Reliable

🐱: hyung, are you free right now?

🐱: I don’t want to bother you if you are

🐱: but

🐱: if you’re not busy...

🧀: what’s up?

🧀: is something wrong?

🧀: I’m not busy

🐱: idk

🐱: I just feel sort of homesick

🐱: do you have some time?

🧀: of course, tennie

🧀: do you want to come over?

🐱: yeah, okay

🐱: thanks, hyung

🧀: come quickly, okay?

🧀: I feel suddenly lonely without company too

🧀: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

🐱: I’m leaving now!

🧀: good! Hurry up! ㅋㅋ

Taemin set his phone down and pouted, concerned. _Ten doesn’t usually get homesick,_ he thought. _He must really miss home to reach out for company, when he lives with so many of the guys._ He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, the satisfying crack of his spine making him smile in the still of the evening. _Now, snacks..._ his eyes flicked over towards the kitchen, and wondered if he had enough time to run down to the convenience store before Ten would call up to his flat.

*

The sound of the doorbell brought Taemin out of his focused mission of restocking his cupboards with instant noodles - singularly focused, he found himself answering the door with a pack still in his hand. “Hey, Tennie,” he smiled brightly. “Come in, come in,” he pulled the young man into the flat and steadied his hip as the dancer bent to slip his shoes off.

“Thanks for this, hyung,” Ten said after a moment, fixing the elastic of his sock around his ankle. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me...” his eyes suddenly turned glassy, and he sighed. Taemin reached out and pulled him into a hug; Ten sighed. “I miss home.”

Taemin’s heart broke. He held Ten tightly, cooing in his ear as Ten tried to regulate his breathing. “Tennie, come on,” he smiled gently, wiping his cheeks. “Come in and sit with me.” They sat together on the couch. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He held Ten’s hands in his, reassuring thumbs caressing the younger man’s soft skin.

Ten sighed again. “It’s stupid,” he pouted, “I keep dreaming of my family back home, and I miss them,” he explained. “We can’t travel like before, and sometimes video calls just...” he looked up at Taemin, eyes like sparkling drops of the night sky. “They’re not enough.” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “And I knew you’d understand,” he cocked his head to the side, resting it against the leather couch. “You always understood me best.”

Taemin smiled at that and squeezed Ten’s hand in his. “I have an idea,” he said, a playful smile curling on his pretty lips. “Come with me.” He got up from the couch and pulled Ten up with him, leading him into the bathroom. He opened up the cupboards and began rifling through his collections of lotions and shampoos - he always bought new ones even though he didn’t need them - and found what he was looking for. Grinning like a child, he presented the young man with a box of bright pink hair dye, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hyung?” Ten asked, blinking. “You want to dye your hair? _Now?”_ He reminded himself of the late hour and scrunched his face at the older man.

“No,” Taemin stood and thrust the box into Ten’s hand. “I want to dye _your_ hair.”

“You what?!”


	2. Story Telling

The smell of boxed hair dye filled the bathroom, but the pair had gotten used to the acrid air by now, and did not mind. Music played softly from Taemin’s phone perched precariously on the lip of the tub where Ten now sat, Taemin standing between his legs and massaging the pink dye through his soft blond hair.

“You’re good at this,” Ten complimented, eyes fluttered closed under Taemin’s gentle, repetitive movements, the activity almost soporific. “Tell me a story, hyung,” he said, a little smile on his lips. “Tell me a story about when you were a kid.”

Taemin clicked his tongue and cocked his head, thinking of a story that would make Ten laugh. “Hmm,” he continued to rake his fingers through the young man’s hair, “did I ever tell you the story of when I got lost trying to find fairies?”

“Definitely not,” Ten replied, furrowing his brow. “I would have remembered a story like that,” he said, angling his face upwards at Taemin for a brief moment. “You know, hyung,” he added, almost a dream-like afterthought, “you look like you could be a forest sprite.”

“Hmm?” Taemin questioned, eyes fixed on his task.

“You’re too pretty to be human, sometimes,” Ten explained, voice soft. “I always thought so, growing up.”

Taemin slowed his movements then and met Ten’s gaze, and remarked how pretty the young man was, even like this; his hair a pink and blonde gooey mess - his features so sharp and soft all at once. “Like you,” he countered sweetly, playfully flicking the young man’s nose. “You’re pretty like a forest sprite, too.”

*

“All fresh and clean now?” Taemin called from the kitchen when he heard Ten emerge from the bathroom, combing fingers through his freshly-dyed hair. “Come and help me make a midnight snack,” he turned to see Ten wearing an old, baggy shirt of Jinki’s and a borrowed pair of boxers. “Look at you!” His eyes lit up. “Like a rockstar,” he smiled, ruffling Ten’s hair playfully.

“You like it?” Ten smiled, suddenly bashful. “I wonder if I’ll get in trouble for it,” he pouted.

“Nah,” Taemin reassured him, curling an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “If your manager gives you grief, just say it was my idea.”

Ten laughed at that. Taemin’s name was good currency at the agency; and everyone knew it. The “Ace of SM” was capricious in the extreme, and nobody really questioned him anymore. He leaned his chin on Taemin’s shoulder and breathed in the sweet smell of the older man’s floral perfume. “What are we making for a snack?” He asked, breath pleasantly warm against Taemin’s neck.

“You can choose,” Taemin gestured towards the counter, laden with snacks. “I have a lot of options.” he grinned his apple-cheeked grin and tore open a fun-sized box of cereal, munching on a handful of almond clusters. He offered the box to Ten, who shook a few pieces out and into his hand; Taemin wiggled his eyebrows, and Ten knew what was coming next. Taemin opened his mouth comically wide, and Ten took a step back, ready to toss the cereal.

Taemin missed.

Ten laughed.

*

“...and that’s how I overcame my fear of heights,” Ten concluded, stretching his arms above his head, satisfied. Taemin clapped his hands, ever the enthralled audience member. The pair sat on the couch now, the table laden with salty snacks and bottles of peach soju empty and abandoned. It was past 2 am now, but neither was minding the time.

“Tell me another,” Taemin smiled, cheeks delightfully pink and warm from drink. He pulled Ten close so that the younger man lay encircled in his arms and legs on the couch. Ten nestled easily into Taemin’s arms, like a heat-seeking cat. “Tell me a story from back home,” he specified, voice gentle, curious.

“A story from back home...” Ten thought a moment. “There was one time, as a kid, I was in detention for not doing my homework,” he smiled, remembering. “I was tired of sitting and doing nothing, so I got up and started dancing,” he said, looking up cheekily at Taemin.

“I can’t imagine you ever getting in trouble in school,” Taemin ruffled Ten’s hair. “You didn’t even like it when your group mates would try and sneak out for sweets when you were in training,” he remembered fondly. “What did you dance to?” He asked, picturing the young man as a little boy, dancing in defiance of the teacher’s rules.

“You’ll laugh at me if I tell you,” Ten pouted, making Taemin’s heart skip.

“I promise I won’t,” Taemin replied, shaking his head. “Tell me,” he curled his arms around Ten a little tighter.

“Replay,” Ten replied, pulling a cute face, stretching his hands in front of him and wiggling in Taemin’s arms, mimicking the choreography. “The teacher was frustrated, but the others in detention with me joined in and we ended up laughing about it.”

Taemin laughed, too. “You rebel, you,” he cooed sweetly, coaxing Ten around gently so that he could face him as they lay on the couch. “Life is funny, isn’t it?” He mused.

“Hmm?” Ten asked, settling again into Taemin’s embrace, this time his head nuzzled comfortably in the crook of his neck. They were beyond displays of shyness now; and at this late hour, their cheeks flushed with drink, closeness was the most natural thing in the world.

Taemin ran a gentle hand through Ten’s hair, smiling at the scent of hair dye mingled with his own shampoo being shaken from the strands as his fingers moved. “It’s still strange to me that I’m somebody’s idol,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “I never thought about being dear to anyone, really.”

“But you are,” Ten insisted sweetly. “Just ask anyone in the company,” he reminded him. “You mean so much to so many of us,” he added, almost to himself.

He looked up at Taemin then, and the pair’s eyes met. A silent understanding hung in the air between them; Taemin’s eyes flicked from Ten’s gaze down to his lips and back again. He asked slowly, “and you... what do I mean to you, Tennie?” His voice a smooth, tentative whisper.

Ten inched his body up Taemin’s chest, bringing their faces just that little bit closer. “Everything,” he replied honestly, breath shaking a little. “You’ve always been everything to me, hyung,” he said, a careful hand reaching out to hold Taemin’s cheek. “You have always been my idol,” he smiled honestly.

Taemin’s heart ached. He held Ten’s hand against his face, melting into the touch of the younger man. “Kiss me, Tennie,” he heard himself whisper.


	3. Dangerous, Delicate

“Kiss me, Tennie,” he heard himself whisper. He held Ten’s gaze, utterly serious. Ten seemed to think about Taemin’s request for just a brief moment before sinking into his body again, lips on lips and hands in hair, eyes fluttered closed. _He’s so soft,_ Taemin thought as he curled his arms around the younger man’s waist, fingers slipping under the loose t-shirt fabric. Ten’s lips on his were so soft, so gentle - and his fingers curled indulgently through Taemin’s hair, grounding them to each other. Breaking the kiss and murmuring against Ten’s lips, Taemin sighed. “You taste so sweet,” he smiled against his skin.

“Hyung,” Ten blinked, almost not believing what he’d done. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Why are you apologizing?” Taemin stroked his hair. “I asked you to kiss me,” his voice was smooth, comforting. “Please don’t be lonely anymore.” He took Ten’s chin in his hand and kissed him again, and this time Ten was more sure of himself, tongue pressing carefully at the seam of Taemin’s lips, obediently waiting to deepen it.

Taemin’s lips parted and Ten sunk into Taemin’s body anew, sighing into the kiss. His heart felt like it might leap from his mouth; the way Taemin held him so close made him feel dizzy. _He’s so gentle with me,_ he thought. _I can’t believe I’m doing this..._ Ten’s hands slipped under Taemin’s shirt, delicate, hesitant fingers tracing lines along the smooth skin of his stomach. When Taemin’s hands mirrored his own and held his slim waist, Ten could feel a warmth spread from where Taemin touched his bare skin and it made his head spin. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Hyung, I...” was all he could muster, distracted by Taemin’s gentle touch tickling his hip. “I don’t want to go home tonight,” he said finally, emboldened by the way Taemin looked back at him.

Taemin could read Ten like a book; he smiled sweetly. “Stay with me tonight, then,” he kissed him chastely. “You don’t have a schedule tomorrow, right?” Ten shook his head. Taemin wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck and kissed his forehead. “Good,” he smiled. He coaxed Ten off the couch and led him by the hand to his bedroom. Ten’s heart beat like a drum in his chest, and he held Taemin’s hand so tightly it made the older man smile. Taemin gently set Ten on the bed, hands on his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. “I haven’t shared my bed with anyone since my brothers enlisted,” he confessed. “Before I sent each of them off, we had a sleepover,” he explained, sitting on the bed next to Ten. “Just like old times.” He took Ten’s hand in his. “I know what it is to feel homesick, Tennie,” he rested his chin on Ten’s shoulder. “Homesick for people, places... even if they’re within our reach.” He turned Ten’s face with gentle fingers and kissed him then, deep and slow. “So... stay with me, tonight.”

Ten clung to Taemin’s shirt, sighing into the kiss. “Okay, hyung,” he agreed, smiling against Taemin’s lips. He slowly pulled Taemin close to him, and in the dark the pair lay together, eyes fixed only on each other. “Hyung, you...” Ten sighed, allowing Taemin the intimate pleasure of slipping his hand beneath the fabric of his shirt, tracing little circles along the smooth skin. “You’re so precious to me,” he sighed. “I never thought I could know you like this...”

Taemin looked at him earnestly then, wide eyes sparkling in the dark. “Why?” He asked, caressing the younger man’s cheek.

Ten felt suddenly bashful. “Because... because you’re _you,”_ he admitted. “And I’ve never seen you in this way before,” he held Taemin’s face in both hands and kissed him. “You’re so gentle.”

It was Taemin’s turn to blush. “Tennie, you...” he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m just a man,” he said softly. “So please,” he held Ten’s face and looked into his eyes so sweetly, the fingers of his free hand hooking themselves in the elastic of the younger man’s boxers. “Please kiss me again.”

Ten did.

*

Awoken by a particularly rude night owl outside Taemin’s bedroom window, Ten’s eyes fluttered open and his gaze fell upon the sleeping form next to him. How pretty he is, in the moonlight, Ten thought. It was true; in the silver light, the sleeping Taemin looked even more cherub-like than when he was awake, with his pretty lips and cheek squished against the pillow and his fringe obscuring his eyes. Ten reached out and gently combed back the older man’s hair, stroking his cheek. He couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to Taemin’s forehead then; his heart fluttered to see how sweetly and soundly he slept.

“Thank you, hyung,” Ten whispered in the dark. “I’m not homesick anymore.”

“Hmm...?” Taemin stirred a little, pouting. Without opening his eyes, he reached out for Ten. “Why are you awake, Tennie?” His voice was raspy with sleep; it made Ten smile.

“No reason, hyung,” he replied, nestling back into Taemin’s outstretched arms and feeling his heart grow two sizes when Taemin pressed a flurry of kisses to his cheeks and neck.

“Love you, Tennie,” Taemin cooed sleepily, squeezing him tight.

“Love you too, hyung,” Ten replied, entwining their fingers.

Within moments, the pair fell asleep again; and they dreamed of only good and delightful things.


End file.
